No Longer Whole
by LyricalMedley
Summary: Thunder boomed ominously as Stoic stared at the rafters above. Ever since Hiccup and Toothless had fought against the Green Death, Stoic had never been able to sleep through thunderstorms. Rolling over, Stoic closed his eyes. Opening them again, something felt out of place. Suddenly, a soft thud came from above. Stoic sighed as he head the familiar taping of Hiccup's prosthetic.


Thunder boomed ominously as Stoic stared at the rafters above. Ever since Hiccup and Toothless had fought against the Green Death, Stoic had never been able to sleep through thunderstorms. They cause Toothless to grow restless, and often the creature would leave the house entirely to go outside and explore all the sounds and sights. Stoic had a hunch that the rain caused the fish to grow restless as well, thus making it easier for the dragon to catch the fish. Tonight was just such a night. Toothless had bounded down the stairs only hours earlier to paw at the front door. Since it was raining the roof entrance had been closed, leaving Stoic no choice but to consent and let the creature outside.

Stoic rolled over and tried to let the rain lull him to sleep. But something wasn't right. Something felt out of place. Suddenly, a soft thud came from above. Stoic sighed as he head the familiar taping of Hiccup's prosthetic. Grunting, Stoic rose and made his way towards the stair case. Making his way to the top, he could see Hiccup was pacing back and forth. He was limping _horribly_. Stoic could see that Hiccup was concentrating hard as he paced the floor in his room. Suddenly Stoic saw Hiccup reach up and wipe his eyes with his sleeve. The floor creaked as Stoic made his way towards his son. Reaching Hiccup Stoic reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Gods!" Hiccup yelled, jumping sideways.

"Hiccup...Are you all right?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup fought to catch his breath. Placing a hand on his chest he began to breathe loudly. Stoic gasped as he saw a tear make it's way down Hiccup's cheek. Leaning in, Stoic could see Hiccup's eyes were red and Hiccup was trying so very hard to hold back the tears.

"Hiccup...?" Stoic asked.

"Is it...your...leg?"

More tears fell as Hiccup nodded fervently. Hiccup's hand made it's way to his left leg, where he rubbed it tenderly. A roll of thunder cause Hiccup to jar back. Stoic reached out and steadied him.

With out a word, pulled Hiccup close and led him towards his bed. Gingerly he helped Hiccup sit down. Hiccup leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. By the time Stoic knelt down in front of his son, Hiccup was sobbing quietly.

"Oh son..." Stoic soothed, putting his arms around Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup cried even harder as his leg seemed to throb even more as the rain began to pelt ferociously against the ceiling of their hut. However, the throbbing seemed to lessen slightly as he felt his father gather him in his arms.

"Hiccup!?" Stoic yelled, parting their embrace.

Stoic reached forward and pulled Hiccup's hands down. Hiccup's face was taught with pain. Instantly Hiccup's left hand found it's way to Hiccup's left leg again. Stoic watched as Hiccup winced in pain as his trembling fingers messaged his lower leg.

"Are you in pain?" Stoic asked hesitantly.

Hiccup began to breathe loudly as he nodded fervently. Suddenly Hiccup hissed loudly. Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup freeze. Hiccup held his breath as a wave of pain shot up his leg and up his entire left side.

"Hic-" Stoic inquired.

"Duh...Dah-"HIccup stammered.

Stoic nodded encouragingly.

"...Daddy...I..." Hiccup spoke, his voice trembling might-ally.

Stoic felt tears sting his throat as he heard his now fifteen year old son utter the nickname that he'd long since ceased to called his father by. Stoic felt fear grip his entire frame as he knew Hiccup only used that nick name when he truly distraught. As much as he loved hearing that nickname again, he was afraid for his son.

"Daddy...it hurts.." Hiccup blubbered.

Pulling Hiccup close, Stoic held tightly as he began to rock back and forth. A clash of thunder cause Hiccup to jump upwards. Stoic heard Hiccup yelp in pain as he felt Hiccup's body spasm. Parting their embrace, he saw Hiccup's hand was clenched tightly around his left leg. A low but stifled groan proceeded from Hiccup's lips. Hiccup was breathing rapidly as his other hand held tightly to the side of the bed. Stoic could see Hiccup's face was taught as he fought against the pain.

"Show me.." Stoic pleaded.

"Whah?" Hiccup stammered, looking up.

"Where does it hurt son?" Stoic asked.

Stoic reached forward and placed a hand atop Hiccup's where it rested on his leg. He glanced up to see Hiccup shaking his head.

"Doesn't your leg hurt?" Stoic asked.

"Not as much...as my _heart_.." Hiccup stuttered.

"Your..._heart..._son?" Stoic answered.

Hiccup burst into tears as he nodded.

"I'm not sure I understah-" Stoic stated.

"I miss it...so badly..." Hiccup interrupted.

Suddenly it struck Stoic. He remembered that Gober's leg always seemed to hurt when the weather changed. He also remembered that it had gotten better with time for Gober. And it had only been four months since Hiccup lost his leg.

"Your leg...?" Stoic asked.

"Yuh...yes.." Hiccup answered, his chin quivering.

A roll of thunder cause Hiccup to jump forward.

"Easy son!" Stoic yelled.

"Come on...You need to walk on it.."

"Walk on it?" Hiccup yelped, looking up.

Stoic smiled softly as he nodded. He remembered when Gober had first lost his leg, walking all though painful was helpful.

"It will help son..." Stoic stated.

"I can't.." Hiccup uttered, sighing heavily.

"Yes..." Stoic stated, standing up.

Reaching down he hoisted Hiccup up by the shoulders. Hiccup wobbled and fell forward, leaning against Stoic's broad frame.

"You can Hiccup..." Stoic said, clasping his hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"I...I.." Hiccup stuttered.

Turning around Stoic wrapped one arm around Hiccup. Steadily he urged Hiccup to take a step. Hiccup's left leg slid forward. Stoic cringed as he and Hiccup took another step. Hiccup hissed as he put pressure on his left leg. His leg bucked as the weight seemed to aggravate it. Stoic held firm and took another step. Slowly Hiccup and Stoic began to walk in circles around the room. Time seemed to fade away as father and son strode too and fro.

Glancing down, Stoic could see Hiccup had calmed himself. His limp seemed to lessen as he continued to follow his father's lead.

"How's your leg feel?" Stoic asked.

"Much better dad..." Hiccup replied.

Stoic sighed inwardly as the Hiccup reverted back to the usual term he called him by. As much as Stoic missed being called daddy, he knew that Hiccup was indeed feeling much better. And for that Stoic was glad.


End file.
